


Alone, Yourself and Nameless

by perletwo



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [6]
Category: DCU (Comics), New Teen Titans
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Gen, New Teen Titans: Games, secret twin/doppelganger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perletwo/pseuds/perletwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azara waits for the day her fate is decided, the day she meets her sister Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone, Yourself and Nameless

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a J.R.R. Tolkien quotation: "Tell me, who are you alone, yourself and nameless?"
> 
> For the secret twin/doppelganger square on my trope bingo round 3 card. Precedes and refers to the events of the New Teen Titans: Games graphic novel, in which Azara finally gets her name.

I wait here, nameless, in the darkness. So deep in shadow even the maddest cannot pick me out from the others.

Father Trigon left me here, hidden like so many other potential children. But unlike the others, I took root and grew here, deadly nightshade, nourished by the madness and despair housed in this place.

The place has a name. Arkham Asylum. It raised me up in darkness, yet it gave me no name.

I am not forgotten here. Gamesmaster comes, from time to time. He shows me images. My sister. She is called Raven, but she is a white bird, a creature of the light. Positive to my negative.

I will meet her someday, Gamesmaster says, and we will fight. I will kill her, he says, and take the life that should have been mine by right. Or I think she will kill me, and I will know peace at last, but this I do not say.

There is a third way we can be together, my sister and I. Once she was truly Trigon's daughter, suffused with his darkness. She sat at the foot of his throne while he plotted his conquests, greedy for more of his power.

She purged her soul of Trigon's evil. Shed the black and made herself white. But she could turn back toward the darkness again. She could be his daughter again, not at our father's feet but standing by my side. Equals. Sisters.

This I do not speak of either, not to Gamesmaster. His interests lie only in what yields might come to him from our meeting, my sister's and mine. These he thinks he can control. He does not see that we are pieces of a game much larger than any he can comprehend.

We are fated to meet, sister Raven and I. Gamesmaster is but the catalyst that will bring us together. The outcome of our meeting makes no matter. Whatever becomes of us, my fate will be sealed at last.

Until that day comes, there is Arkham. So many shadows to feed upon here. They come and they go, but the ones who truly belong always find their way back. They bring with them fear and despair and hatred, all the delicious dark things festering in the human soul.

They have names, the denizens of Arkham. More than one, some of them. Joker. Scarecrow. Szasz. Many smaller souls - they have names too, but they aren't worth remembering - but those three, ahhh, any one of them alone would be a feast for me.  
Joker. He was naught but a petty criminal with a gimmick when I came upon him here in Arkham's shadows. A thousand black butterflies cocooned in his soul I set free. I helped him make his suffering into an art, and showed him how to share its beauty with the world.

But these are only little games I play to keep myself amused, to keep myself sharp while I await the reckoning. While I await my sister, while I await the mantle she will give me. That will be my naming day.


End file.
